Standard RF/microwave couplers etched on microstrip have very poor directivity, typically ˜5 dB. Other modified microstrip couplers can achieve 20 dB directivity, but involve narrow etched line widths and spacings that require tight etching tolerances that may not be achievable or repeatable for low cost, high volume production. Also, these modified designs cannot be analyzed for proper function with standard linear simulators. They can only be analyzed with more sophisticated and expensive electromagnetic (EM) simulators. Without an EM simulator, a modified design with improved directivity is not possible in any kind of cost effective or timely manner.